


Daddy's Little Piggy

by joyridefrnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bondage, Daddy Kink, M/M, Spanking, baby talk, dd/lg, hes fine but im not bc i think about things like this way too much, of me not frank, pent up sexual anger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5853664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyridefrnk/pseuds/joyridefrnk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard played with himself without permission and now Frank has a lesson for his baby piggy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Little Piggy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so chubbypinkgee and I were fooling around on twitter and we came up with this!  
> Hope you all enjoy the punishment Frank has in mind for his little piggy Gerard.

Frank arrived home from a tiring day of work to the smell of freshly baked brownies filling the house. His little one was in the kitchen, cooking for him like a good boy - or so one would think. But Frank knew his Gerard, and Gee only made him sweets like this on special occasions or when he had broken the rules. And there was certainly nothing special happening today. Not yet. Frank smiled to himself at the thought of what was to come, and strode proudly into the kitchen, feigning ignorance at the notion that his little piggy had done something wrong.  
He stepped into the room and found Gerard bustling at the stove, clad in nothing but an apron and his collar. Frank cleared his throat and his baby boy jumped at the sound, and let out a little squeak. In a split second though, he realized who it was, and stopped everything to rush over and give his daddy a big hug.

  
"Daddy you're home!" Gee exclaimed. Frank chuckled.

"Did you miss me, piglet?" Gerard's chubby cheeks flushed at the nickname and he nodded.  
"Yes, daddy."

  
Frank wrapped his arms around his baby's waist and pulled him closer, brushing his blonde fringe out of his eyes and pressing a soft, gentle kiss to his forehead. "What did you do today while daddy was gone, pet?" Gee snuggled closer into Frank and nuzzled his nose into the crook of his neck.

  
"I baked you sweets, daddy," his voice was muffled against Frank's skin. Frank pulled back and looked down at Gerard with raised eyebrows.

 

"I see that. And what's the occasion, baby boy?" Gerard's face grew redder and he looked at the floor, shuffling his feet a little.

 

"I just... I-I wanted to make you something special daddy. Since you work so hard..." Pulling his baby in closer again, Frank smiled down at him.

 

"Well, isn't that sweet. Such a good little piggy..." Gee blushed again and let out a giggle. Frank brought his hand down to where Gerard's chubby bum was peeking out of the back of the apron and gave it a firm squeeze. This elicted another squeak from Gerard and he burrowed his face into Frank again. Frank's fingers wandered further until he reached Gee's hole, and what he felt there confirmed his suspicions from earlier. He smiled into Gee's hair where he couldn't see him. They were going to be having some fun tonight. His baby boy was loose and still wet from the lube, and when Frank felt Gerard's breath come to a halt he knew they were both thinking the same thing.

  
Frank whispered quietly in a husky voice, "Looks like you did more than cook while daddy was at work, piglet." Gerard let out a soft whine but said nothing. "I'll ask you one more time, baby boy. What did you do while daddy was gone?" Frank's voice was stern and he annunciated each and every word. Gee hesitated for a moment before murmuring,

"N-nothing, daddy..." Frank scoffed and his mouth turned into the faintest of smirks. He hooked a finger into his piggy's collar and brought his face close.

  
"I don't believe you." Swallowing hard, Gee averted his eyes and tried to turn his head against the restraint of the collar to look over at the tray of brownies.

  
"Y-y-you still didn't try the sweets I made you, daddy." Frank kept his eyes trained on his pet and smirked wider this time. Then, he suddenly let go of the collar and Gee stumbled back a step.

  
"Go ahead, baby. Give daddy one of those sweets." Gerard wasted no time scooping out a brownie and placing it onto a small, glass dish. His dainty hands were shaking slightly as he carefully handed it to Frank. Frank's eyes remained locked on his pet as he whispered a quiet "thank you" and took a bite of the brownie. Gee struggled to maintain eye contact even for the short amount of time, and Frank found it very amusing. Even more so the way his piglet shuffled nervously in place, the apron pulled tight against his soft belly and the white fabric contrasting against his pink-tinged skin. 

  
Placing the brownie back onto the plate slowly, Frank set the dish on the counter behind him, still not taking his eyes off his baby boy. "This isnt gonna get you out of trouble piglet. Rules are rules. And you broke the rules didn't you?" Gerard's eyes widened and he swallowed hard enough to hear. "Answer me," Frank commanded, voice raising slightly. Gee let out a ragged breath and nodded, head barely moving at all.

  
"Y-yes, daddy." Frank sneered and grabbed his pet by the collar once more, yanking him close.

  
"Get your ass upstairs," he ordered through clenched teeth. At the second Frank released his grip Gerard was moving, out the kitchen doorway and up the steps to the bedroom. Frank chuckled and took one more bite from the brownie before heading up after him, taking his time and smiling to himself.

 

Gerard stood in front of the bed the two shared, he played with his feet, keeping his eyes on the floor. Frank entered the room shortly after his baby boy and closed the door behind them. Frank turned to look at Gerard, disappointed when his eye contact was not returned.

 

“Baby, look at me, please,” Frank loosened his tie and took a step closer to Gerard. Gerard stiffened as Frank came closer to his person. Frank looked Gerard up and down, taking off his tie and placing it on a chair nearby. “You know you have to be punished now,” Frank sat on the edge of the bed. He fought a smile as Gerard turned to face him.

 

“Yes Daddy, I know,” Gerard bit his bottom lip and was turning red.

 

“You were a bad piggy today,” Gerard nodded and shifted. He pulled at the bottom of his apron, trying to avoid eye contact. “You will look at me when I address you,” Frank’s words came out hard and he straightened up his back.

 

“Y-yes Daddy, sorry, Daddy,” Gerard used his big puppy eyes and came closer to Frank. Frank held out his hand, and put his free arm around Gerard’s waist.

 

“I do this because I love you, piggy. I want you to get over my knee, okay? I’m going to give you 10 spankies. You’re gonna be nice and pink, baby piggy when I’m done with you,” Frank gave room for Gerard to lay across his lap. Gerard laid down and Frank gave out a sigh as he felt the weight on him. He loved it when Gerard was on top of him. The weight of his love was reassuring, comforting, and oh so perfect.

 

Frank rubbed Gerard’s bum a few times before raising his hand. He planted a hard smack and Gerard yelped in return. Frank looked down to Gerard and said, "I love it when you squeal for me, piggy. You are going to count to 10, loud and clear,” Frank rubbed Gerard and held the smacked bum cheek in his hand, squeezing it, causing Gerard to whimper.

 

“Yes Daddy… one,” Gerard clenched onto Frank’s pant legs and fought trickles of tears. They continued for the remaining nine spankies. After he finished, Frank rubbed Gerard’s now pink bottom and told him to stand up. Gerard stood on shaky legs, his apron still on, he was a little discomforted but still stood. Frank leaned back on his arms and looked at Gerard.

 

“So pretty, baby. I love you so much,” Frank’s eyes and voice became soft.

 

“I love you too, Daddy. So much,” Gerard’s eyes were dewy and he smiled.

 

“I want you to take off my belt and pants for me, can you do that?” Frank kicked off his shoes and shoved them away. Gerard nodded and walked up close to Frank. They undid his buckle, Frank licking his lips and smirking. Gerard’s belly hung so nicely in his white apron. Frank was growing hard and gripped the comforter under him. When Gerard was done, he began to lean back, waiting for further instruction. But before he could, Frank pushed his shoulders down, which made Gerard slam his knees onto the ground. Frank stood up fast.

 

"Sucking my cock is a privilege, but now for you piggy, it's a punishment," Frank held himself in front of Gerard. Gee’s mouth hung open from surprise and Frank took the opportunity to shove himself into Gerard’s hot, wet mouth. Frank began fucking Gerard’s mouth fast. Gerard was fighting tears and trying to relax his throat. He made muffled gags but eventually found a pace and was beginning to make Frank moan. Frank was gripping Gerard’s hair, which made Gerard begin to leak even more.

 

Gerard loved to wear makeup and looking pretty for Daddy. When he was being used, it turned them both on seeing how dirty Gerard could get. Frank looked down and saw Gerard’s mascara lightly streaming down his now red, flustered cheeks.  Frank threw his head back in ecstasy when he saw Gerard look up at him with soft, innocent eyes. Frank made grunts while Gerard started to moan into his Daddy’s swollen cock. Gerard picked up his hands and began to pump Frank at his base, now paying attention to teasing Frank’s head. Gerard made obscene slurping sounds, batting his eyelashes like mad, he wanted to bad to make Daddy cum on his pretty, hot, red face. Gerard pulls to his tip and makes a pop sound when Frank pulls out unexpectedly.

 

“On the bed now, slut,” Gerard stood fast, wobbling on his sore knees, and climbed onto the bed. He wiggled his hips as he did so to grab every ounce of Frank’s attention. “Chest to the bed, ass up in the air, baby piggy. That’s my good boy, yeah, just like that. So good for Daddy,” Frank climbed up behind Gerard, gripping his hips hard, making sure to leave marks on what is his.

 

“Hands behind your back, baby boy,” Gerard complied and gave a small grunt as he rested his weight on his shoulders. Frank leaned over to the nightstand and pulled out a roll of bondage tape. He cut it with his teeth after he made sure Gerard was secure. Frank then rubbed Gerard’s bottom and spread his legs apart. Frank smirked at the sight of Gerard’s pink opening, it was flexing in anticipation, and he could faintly hear how hard Gerard was breathing. Frank flashed a toothy smile as he grabbed his length and began to rub it between Gerard’s crack.

 

He held his palm over himself, Frank’s fingers lightly brushing against Gerard’s skin. Gee pushed into his touch, moaning and begging, daddy, daddy, daddy. Frank loved to see Gerard beg, so he pressed lightly into Gee’s hole, making Gerard begin to drool a bit. "You want it so bad huh, whore?" Frank began to thrust between Gerard’s cheeks.

 

"Please Daddy, please, yes," Gerard was panting and moaning. He needed Frank inside him.

 

 “Well you took care of yourself today, I don't see why you need it tonight," Frank’s voice became hard as he held his cock down on Gerard. He was beginning to pull away when Gerard realized that he wasn’t going to get what he wanted. So Gerard took a gutsy move and pushed into Frank’s hips. Frank fell back a little onto the bed, catching himself. Now he was a little bit more than pissed. Frank spanked Gerard hard enough to fill the room with the contact of skin on skin.

 

“You’re being a very bad boy, Gee baby!” Frank came up behind Gerard, holding up his weight on Gerard’s bound wrists, and grabbed Gerard’s hair in a firm grip. Gerard let out a cry and whimpered as Frank pulled his face up close to his own. “Naughty little girl,” Frank pushed his cock into Gerard’s wet hole and began to thrust hard and fast. Gerard yelped out in unexpected pain but began to rock his hips to match Frank’s rhythm. “You can take it all can’t you piggy? I know you can, I know you loved being used slut. So fucking hot for Daddy, all for me,” Frank huskily spoke into Gerard’s ear as he used him. Gerard could only moan in response, droll coming out the sides of his mouth.

 

“Da-da-dadd- daddy, ye-sss. F-for yo-uuu. I’m yours Dad- Daddy, mmmm,” Gerard leaned into Frank. He then took this as a chance to press deeper into his piggy. The both let out pants and began to moan as each of them came closer to orgasm.

 

“Love you so much ba-baby,” Frank’s mouth made an “o” as he felt something in his belly grow warm.

 

“Mmmmm, Da-daddy. Can I?” Gerard leaned into Frank, his chubby cheeks hot, his face covered in sweat. He wouldn’t last much longer. Frank looked down at Gerard.

 

“Full sentences, piggy,” Frank began to thrust deeper, he felt it come upon him, he couldn’t last more than 2 more thrusts.

 

“Can I cum for you Da-daddy? Pweeeeeease?” Gerard pursed his lips and made puppy eyes at Frank. Frank gripped Gerard’s full hips, his hands sinking into the pink flesh. He looked down and saw how Gerard’s body shook with his thrusts. That’s when Frank came hard into his piggy boy.

 

“Fuck,” he dragged out as he shut his eyes. He came inside Gerard’s tightening hole. Gerard smooshed his head into his pillow and cried out as he came over his belly and the blankets below him.  Frank collapsed onto Gerard’s back and held out his shaking arms for Gerard to come into. Gerard snuggled close, his chest heaving and legs still quivering.

 

Frank held his boy close, petting his hair, and kissing him. “So good. You were so good baby, so proud of you,” Frank put Gerard’s head under his chin, pulling him even closer.

 

“I wove you Daddy. I know I was a bad boy, I’m sowwy,” Frank could feel Gerard’s frown on his skin and put his hand under his boy’s chin.

 

“You _were_ a bad boy. But now you learned your lesson, yes? You won’t do it again? Not without permission?” Frank looked into Gerard’s hazel eyes with his emeralds, his hands on Gerard’s back, rubbing in circular motions.

 

“Oh yes, Daddy! Not evwr without your permission Daddy, not evwr. I’ll a good piggy,” Gerard kissed Frank’s mouth quickly before he hid behind the sheets between them.

 

Frank chuckled and pulled the sheet back so he could see his piggy's perfect little face again. He caressed Gerard's chubby cheeks and brought his hand around to the pack of his neck to pull him in for another kiss. This one was longer, slower, and the two of them melted into it with a pair of satisfied sighs.

 

Frank twisted a hand into his baby boy's soft blonde locks, tugging gently, but not too hard as to hurt his already sore scalp. He wrapped his arms around Gerard's soft torso and brought him in closer, pressing their bellies together and finally pulling away from the kiss to nuzzle his face into Gerard's neck. He inhaled deeply, breathing in the lingering scent of brownies and the faint smell of strawberries that Gee always seemed to have on him. They dozed off together happily, snuggled close, and very cozy.

**Author's Note:**

> Cool! So chubbypinkgee did the intro and ending, yours truly took care of the sin because my poor coauthor is so sweet and good to me. We both love dd/lg and fancy a chubby and pink Gerard, wow can you imagine that? Hope you all had a great time reading this, friends. Please be sure to check out chubbypinkgee's Call Me Zero fic as well!


End file.
